


A Dinner For Two

by Ayearandaday



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aiming for tooth-rotting fluff, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And stubborn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted robbery, Beauty and the Beast Elements, But not as smart as Rose, Dancing, Devoted Reylo, Dinner, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Finn Lives, Finn Needs A Hug, Finn is smart, Fluff, Gun Violence, HEA, HEA policy, It's yellow, Kylo Is Not That Bad, Married Couple, Miscommunication, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Break Up, Protective Finn, Reconciliation, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey in dress, Rey is blunt, Rey loves her future in-laws, Rey takes Finn's place, They love her too, You know the reference, because he tried to steal the information about her parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayearandaday/pseuds/Ayearandaday
Summary: When Finn gets caught while hacking for the information about Rey's parents she agrees to spend an hour every day doing whatever Mr. Ren requests to save her friend from prison. But what could her mysterious employer want from her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to yet another Beauty and the Beast fic (as if there are not enough already). This is not a straight retelling, though it borrows several elements from the fairy tale. I've got inspired by that part where Beast dines with Beauty every night and then because it's me I made it a modern AU. Does it work? You tell me.

_That night, when Beauty sat down to supper, the Beast came in._

_“May I have supper with you?” said he._

_“That must be as you please,” said Beauty._

Rey wrung her hands in her lap.

“Finn, I don’t like it one bit,” she said frowning. Her dearest friend chose to ignore her comment, his face lit with determination.

“Listen, Peanut, I can’t see you like that anymore, wondering who your parents were or why they left you. Not when I can help with that.” She felt a mix of guilt and gratitude. While it warmed her heart that he cared so much about her, she couldn’t, no, wouldn’t let him risk his career for her.

“You can’t! It’s illegal!” she protested. Because hacking into a government data base using your position in a private digital security company is not just stupid, it’s dangerous. “Finn, you can’t do that to yourself, especially because of me.” His kind brown eyes softened at her declaration. He gently took her shaking hands in his and smiled encouragingly.

“Rey, don’t worry, it’s just a little hack, they won’t even notice it.” It did nothing to convince her. She had a bad feeling about it.

There was one rule in her life that Rey had abided religiously – to always, _always_ trust her gut. And her gut was telling her that something wasn’t right. Her stomach churned with anticipation she herself wasn’t entirely sure of what. When her phone chimed Rey almost dropped the tray she was caring. If Plutt had caught her checking messages during her shift she could have gotten herself in trouble. As it was she quietly slipped outside to answer the call. Her heart clenched when she heard Finn’s frantic whisper.

“Peanut, I think they found out.”

“Finn!” He hastily shushed her.

“Phasma personally told me that Mr. Ren wants to see me. It’s not good. Turn off your phone and if anyone asks, tell them that you knew nothing. I have to go.”

“Finn!” But he already disconnected. Rey’s blood froze in her veins. _This_ was the price for her curiosity. Well, she refused to pay it. Rey threw away her apron, grabbed her bag and left ignoring angry screams of her manager. A short train ride. A run. An elevator. Rey all but fell into First Order’s office in her mad rush. It didn’t matter. She _had_ to get to Finn.

“Where do you think you are going?!” screeched an apalled posh secretary. Rey ignored the woman dashing into the CEO office. Everyone turned toward the noise. To her relief Finn was there. Thank God for small mercies.

“Stop! Let him go!” she cried out ignoring her friend’s frantic gestures. “He didn’t do anything, it’s my fault.” They stared stared at her. The office was quite dark but she could discern the looks of confusion on the faces of its occupants. Apart from Finn there were three other people: an amazon of a woman with a short blond cut and a disapproving facial expression, a tall scowling redhead whose speech she clearly interrupted and an owner of the office, a big, broad dark-haired man whose furious face was bisected by a scar. Between three of them Finn seemed smaller then he was.

“What is this?” asked the dark-haired man in slowly, his eyes locked with Rey’s. The secretary cowered.

“Mr. Ren, I’m so sorry…”

“Leave us,” he ordered not even looking at her. “You were saying?”

“Peanut, please,” begged Finn. Rey’s heart pounded in her ears. She _had to_ make things right.

“It’s my fault. Whatever Finn did, he did because of me.” The dark-haired man – Mr. Ren – regarded her pensively.

“You claim that you abetted Mr. Storm into breaking a governmental security system and stealing protected information?” he asked narrowing his eyes. Finn’s face ashen.

“Rey, no!”

“Yes,” she responded resolutely. The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose. The redhead sneered. Mr. Ren just stared.

“Do you understand the consequences of your actions? Did you want to be sentenced? Did you want to send _him_ to prison?” Rey suddenly felt sick. She though Finn was just going to lose his job, but prison… She swallowed hard.

“Please, don’t do that. Please. I’ll do anything.” Ren’s dark eyes took her in. It was like he could see through her. Rey dug her nails deeper into the skin of her palms, her heart pounding loudly. She could do it. She had to.

“Lady, stop your nonsense,” snapped the redhead. His boss glared at him.

“Armitage. Leave. All of you.” He looked at Rey intently. “You stay.”

“Ren, what the hell…”

“Leave. Now,” he ordered. Finn stiffened.

“Don’t you dare, you pervert…”

“Mr. Storm,” Ren glared at him darkly, “You are in no position to threaten. Go if you don’t want your friend to leave these premises with police escort.” That shut him up. After glancing between Rey and his boss Finn reluctantly left. Rey swallowed hard. Mr. Ren was looking at her expectantly.

“So, what do you have to offer?” She took a deep breath. _For Finn._

“Anything.” The man raised his brow mockingly.

“Anything for stealing classified information?” Rey’s blood rushed to her cheeks.

“It’s not stealing! It’s mine!” Ren frowned.

“How so?”

“It’s about my parents,” Rey said quietly dropping her eyes. Something about the man made it difficult to look him in the eye. It’s not that she was afraid of him, but somehow being there alone in a barely lit office made her feel even more vulnerable than she was.

“Ah, family matters,” he said knowingly. Rey hopefully lifted her head.

“You see, no harm done.” Ren tsked, bemused.

“You believe so? A breach of supposedly impenetrable government security system is _no harm done_? Do you have any idea…”

“I know everything I need to know,” she snapped irked by his attitude. The man lifted an eyebrow.

“You do? Ah, you do.” He leaned closer clearly aiming to intimidate her. “Listen here, pretty girl. Either your friend will pay with his freedom or…” Rey refused to back down.

“Or?”

“Or you with yours. Your choice.” She stared at his impassive face. This kind of men she was well acquainted with – the ones who took advantage of those who couldn’t protect themselves. Of young girls like her. _For Finn_ , she steeled herself. Rey looked the monster straight in the eye.

“I’ll do it. Just leave Finn alone.” Ren was clearly taken aback by her decision but he quickly reigned himself in.

“Very well. In this case from now on your time between 8 and 9 p.m. belongs to me.” He looked at her meaningfully. “Every day. I’ll send a car after you.”

“How?..” Ren smirked.

“Oh, I’ll just check Mr. Storm’s personal file for your address. I assume you live together?” Rey was shocked. This man was going to imprison her friend and her for looking into her _own_ files but he was casually looking into his employees’ personal information? How dared he?!

“You… you…” She was at the loss of words. “I have conditions.” The man looked amused.

“Oh, really?” Rey stared him straight in the eye.

“Yes.” Having made sure he was listening she started counting. “First – Finn keeps his job. You don’t fire him, you don’t sue him, you don’t bully him.” Ren cocked his head.

“Go on.” Emboldened by his reaction Rey continued.

“Second – you don’t go looking up his personal file. Or mine, for that matter. And…” She took a deep breath. “You under no circumstances look up my parents. If I don’t get to know, you don’t either.” He frowned.

“Is that all?”

“Yes.” She thought for a moment. “No. Since because of you I can’t take evening shifts, you are paying me.” Ren looked befuddled, then narrowed his eyes.

“Paying? For you working off your debt?” The anger that boiled deep inside her demanded to get through. Rey knew everything about those “debts” she was basically born with. This man hadn’t probably worked hard a day in his life and he thought he could order her like that? Considering _what_ he was forcing her into?

“Yes, you monster,” she spat. “Some of us have to pay bills and I don’t want to starve. You’ll have me at your disposal for an hour. Pay for it.” Ren blinked like he was seeing her for the first time. Rey glared at him with all hatred she could muster. She was not going to cower before him. To her dismay the man smirked.

“Very well. Leave my secretary your address. Be sure to expect my car tonight.” Then he sat down and turned back to his papers as if noting has transpired there just seconds ago leaving Rey reeling at his silent dismissal and the circumstances she suddenly found herself in. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Beauty gets to see the Beast’s castle and learns what he has in mind for her. We’ll see how it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m seriously impressed with the response this story got. Thank you all for your support, you sweet wonderful people! Hope you’ll like this chapter too.

“You can’t do that!” cried out Finn pacing angrily their tiny apartment back and forth. Rey winced. From her vacant point she had been watching her friend work himself up for the last hour. They were circling the same topic again and again.  
“Finn, I promised,” she sighed. The whole deal was already difficult enough and her panicking friend didn’t make it easier.  
“Please, Peanut, don’t do this,” he begged. “Just ignore him. It doesn’t worth it. I don’t worth it.” Rey narrowed her eyes angrily.  
“Yes, you do.” Finn sighed in defeat.  
“If he does as much as lie a finger upon you…”  
“I can take care of myself,” she cut him sternly.  
“I know. I just worry about you.” Then you must understand why I do this, she thought to herself.  
“Finn?” Rey asked tentatively after a pause. “Did you… Have you…” His face fell which was an answer on its own.  
“I’m sorry, Peanut, I didn’t find anything. Maybe if I had more time…” he trailed off guiltily. Wasn’t it ironic that her friend risked everything for nothing? That’s exactly how her life worked. Rey smiled sadly.  
“It’s fine. Don’t worry about that.” It wasn’t though. Nothing was fine but it wasn’t like she had ever let it stop her anyway.

Rey was standing outside of her apartment complex watching a shiny black Mercedes with sinking feeling. It wasn’t the time for second thoughts. She knew what she had to do.  
The luxury car stopped right in front of her. A dark-haired driver emerged and greeted her with bashful expression.  
“Miss Johns?” Rey swallowed.  
“Yes.”  
“Mr. Ren sent me to get you.” He opened the door for her. “Please.” Reluctantly Rey got into the car clutching her bag in a death grip. The driver smiled encouragingly. “Don’t worry, Miss, you’ll be fine.” Rey could only hope that he was right.  
They arrived in almost no time. The car moved so smooth and her seat was so comfy she barely noticed it. Instead she mused her predicament again and again becoming progressively more angrier. Who gave this rich spoiled man power to treat her and Finn like that? To threaten them, to bend them to his will? To demand her… Oh, Rey had an idea what he wanted from her. Men were all pigs after all. No matter. She would survive this, one way or another.   
The car stopped in front of one of the biggest and most beautiful houses she had ever seen. The driver let her out and led her to the front door and then she was on her own.   
Just like his office the house was barely lit. From the corner of her eye Rey caught a glimpse of gorgeous furniture and rich textiles. Pity she couldn’t enjoy it distracted with the mix of fear and anger as she was.  
“Mr. Ren?” she called. No answer. “Where am I?” she muttered to herself helplessly.  
“You are my guest,” suddenly replied a familiar deep voice. Rey shuddered.  
“Where are you?” She turned around the corner following the voice until she was met with a delicious food smell. “Is it a kitchen?” she wondered.   
“A dining room.” Rey gasped taking in beautiful room with a big table full of deliciously looking food. Two chairs stood on its opposite sides. Mr. Ren, dressed in his customary black was lighting candles one by one. Rey felt as if a bucket of cold water poured over her. The audacity of him. This was not a fucking date. She wasn’t there willingly. Ren regarded her with completely impassive expression. That’s how he wanted to play? He had another think coming. Rey was no helpless victim and would never be. He would play by her rules.  
“You want me in a dining room?” she asked with incredulously. “Over the table?” Confusion etched his angular features.  
“I beg you a pardon?” Rey just stared at him. Ren awkwardly cleared his throat. “Please, take a seat,” he said before moving a chair for her. The asshole.  
“Such a gentleman,” Rey quipped. “You want to feed me first?” Ren frowned.  
“First?”  
“Before you fuck me, obviously?” she continued nonchalantly ignoring his gobsmacked expression. “How is it going to be? Over the table? On your lap? On my knees? Right between the dishes? Are you going to have me for a dessert?” She smiled watching his face distort in shock. Ren stared at her, wide-eyed. What, you don’t like the truth?  
“I’m afraid we have a major case of miscommunication,” he uttered. At that Rey snorted.  
“Oh, please. As if you don’t want me.” She thought the statement made him flush but it was difficult to tell in the dim light.  
“I don’t think that’s relevant,” he responded which only made Rey roll her eyes.  
“Yeah, you just intended to feed me and send me on my way all along,” she snorted.  
“Kind of?” he said uncertainly, still looking befuddled. “Do you have any objections?” Rey looked at him, really looked at his confused frown, a horrible suspicion forming in her mind.  
“You are not going to… you know?” she asked unsure. Ren smirked.  
“Well, if you insist.” This got the rise out of her.  
“What? No, you pervert!” His brows shot up.  
“Me? I didn’t do anything! That was your idea all along. Maybe it’s you who has a problem, mmm?” Rey flushed all over with mortification.  
“You are a monster!”  
“Yes, I am,” he agreed solemnly. Rey blinked. The seriousness with which he said it confused her. Right then Ren didn’t seem the cruel vile man he imagined him to be. Embarrassed and remorseful, she quietly picked her fork and started toying with an assortment of deliciously-looking roasted vegetables. Ren followed her suit. After a while silence became too heavy to bear. Rey finally gave in to her curiosity.  
“Why did you want me here?” Ren considered his answer.  
“Your company is… refreshing,” he settled on a word. She scoffed.  
“Are you getting off on me calling you names or something?” It made him smirk.  
“Are you sure you don’t have a certain fixation?” Rey went bright red.   
“You prick!” she hissed. Ren looked at her smugly.  
“That’s what I thought.” She glared at him for a moment before asking, “Then why?”  
“Why have you here, you mean? You defy me, provoke me, bargain. Most people either fear me or want to get something.”  
“I wonder why,” Rey muttered under her breath.  
“But not you,” Ren continued. “I find your company entertaining.” Rey snorted loudly.  
“If you expect me to stop calling you a monster…”  
“I only expect you to follow our agreement,” he cut in.  
“Dinner here? Every day?”  
“Yes.” Rey frowned.  
“And nothing else? No ‘extra services’, no exotic dancing, no false witnessing, no transporting weird packages, no foot massage, nothing?” Ren rolled his eyes, though the corner of his mouth curled with amusement.  
“Nothing.”  
“I guess I can do that.”  
  
Finn pounced on her the moment Rey turned the key.  
“Peanut! What did he do?” he cried out checking her for the damage. One would think she went into a lion den.  
“I’m fine, really,” she told him off.  
“Rey, please tell me. If he did anything…” Judging from his expression Finn suspected the worst. Well, it’s not like she had been any different.   
“It was… weird.” And it was indeed. The look on his face when he heard everything was priceless.   
“So you are telling me that he just invited you to his big dark house, fed you a dinner and sent you home?” Finn asked slowly, unable to comprehend the tale. Not his fault though.  
“And he is paying me for it,” Rey added. Her friend shook his head incredulously.  
“Screw me dead. This is the wildest thing I heard.”   
“You don’t say,” she sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kylo is not as bad as Rey thought. Who knew? Next time they’ll get to know each other better and she’ll sure keep him on his toes.  
> Also I’ll try to keep chapters on a shorted side to keep the updates more frequent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey keeps being blunt. Kylo is still into it. Rose makes an appearance and she might be onto something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I promised more frequent updates? Surprise, I keep my word)

This time when the familiar black car neared her apartmen Rey felt more at ease. At least she had an idea what to expect. More or less. Her employer/dining companion remained a complete mystery to her and Finn couldn’t provide her a much needed insight. But perhaps someone else could. Rey awkwardly cleared her throat.

“Um, mister?..” The dark-haired driver turned to her with a friendly smile.

“Mitaka, Miss.”

“Mitaka. Nice to meet you. I’m Rey,” she offered, her hands playing with the hem of her cardigan.

“Likewise,” the driver – Mitaka - nodded. Rey smiled back.

“May I ask you something?” This was a bit of a gamble. It was likely that Ren could forbid him to disclose anything. On the other hand, she herself had severely misjudged him before, so obviously she couldn’t guess what he could or couldn’t do.

“As you wish, miss.” Rey tugged stray thread pensively.

“How long have you been working for Mr. Ren?” Mitaka did a quick mental calculation.

“Eight years, miss.” She hummed noncommittally.

“Has he… Is he…” _oh, how to phrase it lightly?_ “Nice to you?” Mitaka’s eyes warmed.

“Best employer I’ve ever had,” he said with conviction. _Oh_. Then the man leaned toward her conspiratorially. “Don’t let that macabre façade of his fool you.” Rey smiled tightly. Apparently Mr. Ren was more of an enigma than she initially thought.

The house was dark. So was Mr. Ren’s clothes. It was the third time Rey saw him in person and he had yet to wear something other than black. He reminded her of a crow, a very overgrown, polite, but crow nonetheless. At least the food was delicious.

One thing bothered her, though. The table they sat at was made to fit at least ten people, but there were only two seating there. It seemed weird. Why put so much space between them if Ren really wanted her for her company? That seemed counterproductive.

“Why do we seat at the opposite ends?” she asked between the bites. Ren considered her for a moment, his face impassive.

“Is it a problem?”

“Nope, It’s just weird. Normal people don’t do that.” Not that he or anything about their relationships was normal.

“Being normal is vastly overrated,” Ren recited in his best teacher voice. She gawked at him.

“Did you just quoted _Halloweentown_?” Glancing at his blank face she shook her head. “No, never mind. I think you are just scared of me,” she added smugly. Ren’s jaw dropped.

“I am what?! I thought _you_ will be uncomfortable.”

“Well, I’m not,” Rey quipped stubbornly.

“Good.”

“Good.” They regarded each other cautiously. Then Rey deliberately slowly picked up her plate and moved right next to him. He didn’t say anything as she landed on her new seat and she didn’t either. Why spoil delicious food with unnecessary conversation?

The dining room was as barely lit as she remembered. Just like the rest of the house. Just like his office. Rey frowned at the thought. Surely for someone so rich the bills were not a problem. Then why?

“Why is it so dark here?” she questioned.

“I believe you can see your food just fine,” answered Ren with his customary smug expression. _That ass._

“No, it’s really dark,” Rey insisted stubbornly. “Here, in your office, everywhere. Why? Do you have sensitive eyes or are you secretly a vampire?” He certainly looked the part. Ren snorted loudly.

“You wish.”

“Seriously,” she persisted, “I can’t even see your face properly.” He put his fork aside with a frown.

“Why would you want that?” Something in his defensive tone bothered Rey. She stared at him intently taking in his longish hair, the way he turned his face, and something in her head clicked.

“Is it because of your scar?” Ren’s face lost any expression.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” he said blankly. Rey blinked. Was he insecure behind all his confidence?

“It’s not that bad,” she tried to lighten the mood. Ren worked his jaw, his irritation become obvious.

“I told you…”

“Seriously,” Rey pushed, “you are still pretty handsome.”

“I… What?” He looked absolutely dumbfounded. _It couldn’t be that bad, could it?_

“Handsome, attractive, cute. Well, maybe not cute… Dashing! Yes, you are very dashing,” Rey bubbled a little nervously. Ren stared at her as if she had grown the second head, his eyes wide.

“What are you talking about? I wasn’t anything to begin with even before...” he trailed off. “Flattery won’t get you anywhere, you know?” he added wryly. Rey frowned.

“No one ever told you?” How could it be? This man may have been an ass, but a good-looking ass for sure.

“Um…” She took a deep breath and rushed on.

“OK, listen, I’ll not going to repeat it because I don’t think your ego needs any more boost.” Ren looked even more puzzled. “You are a very attractive specimen of a man, which is pretty much obvious to anyone, and I think so not because you are paying me. That’s it. Full stop. Don’t expect me to repeat.” To make a point she stuffed her mouth full. Ren was frozen in place contemplating her words. At some point pure incredulity made place for reluctant amusement.

“You are an odd one, you know?” he asked with a wry smirk. Rey snorted.

“You are the one to talk.”

Rose stretched out like a cat awakening her stiff muscles. Rey followed the suit. They really needed this after all the hard work they poured into their assignment.

“Great job!” Rose praised rightfully.

“And just on time. I have to head out soon,” Rey smiled. Rose looked at her with curiosity.

“Yeah, about that – what exactly are you doing on that mysterious work of yours?” Rey bit her lip. It’s not like she didn’t trust Rose, her only other real friend, but the whole situation was too bizarre to begin with.

“Um, well,” she stammered, “there is this one businessman,” Rose’s head immediately perked. “I have to visit him every day. We have dinner together. That’s it,” she finished awkwardly. Rose gaped at her.

“Wait, wait, wait, but what else are you doing?”

“Nothing,” Rey replied truthfully. Rose frowned.

“Does he have a crush on you or what? Because that sounds pretty much like dating to me.” It was Rey’s turn to gape. She blushed furiously at the (completely outlandish) idea.

“No, don’t be ridiculous,” she protested violently. Finn picked that very moment to stick his head into her room.

“What did I miss?” he asked subtly checking Rose out. The girl grinned slyly.

“Oh, nothing. We are just discussing how Rey dates her boss.” Finn rolled his eyes.

“Not funny. He is my boss too.” Rey cackled a bit at his disgruntled expression.

“But that’s romantic,” protested Rose. “He _feeds_ her.”

“Which is downright creepy,” he disagreed. 

“Well, _I_ wouldn’t mind a bit of romance in my life,” sighed the girl. Finn perked immediately. _Not exactly subtle_ , Rey snorted mentally.

“I thought you had a boyfriend,” he said nonchalantly. Rose glanced at him coyly.

“Nope.”

“Oh,” Finn replied very intelligently. Rey rolled her eyes at both of them. They needed to stop dancing around each other, like, yesterday.

“Guys, I’ve got to go,” she interjected, not that they paid attention.

“Uhu.” Finn was too busy staring at Rose.

“Bye, Rey,” sing-songed the girl. “Have a lovely date.”

“That’s not a date,” she groaned on her way out.

“I was wondering…” Ren started carefuly while sipping his wine.

“What is new?” Rey snorted. She felt more and more at ease with him with every passing day. He cocked his head.

“How did your friend bypassed our security system?” Rey blinked confusedly at his abrupt question.

“You seriously expect me to answer?” He leaned toward her, his dark eyes lit with curiosity. Now that she made him to turn on the light properly she could see that warm dark brown of his eyes was brightened by golden specks. He had pretty eyes, that’s for sure.

“Look, we had _three_ very thorough checks and we still can’t quite figure it out _how_ he did it. Care to share?” Rey’s face slowly split in a widest grin.

“Kylo, let me be very clear.” He looked at her with rapt attention. “I major in engineering, not computer science. I can pick apart that beautiful car of yours and put it back together again, but computers,” Rey waved her hands dramatically, “that’s Finn’s domain. You want to know? Ask _him_.” With smug satisfaction she watched as the information hit home.

“You are saying that low-level technician is that good?” he asked incredulously. Rey practically beamed.

“Yep. And he probably deserves a raise,” she winked. Because he did. Not that Kylo would listen to her. Why would he? It's not like he relied on her opinion. But seeing him shake his head, his lips curled in amused smile, Rey couldn't help but think that he might.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey gets on the first name basis with Kylo. He tells her about his family. They dance.  
> Warning! There is mention of gun violence at the end of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank everyone who left your lovely response on the previous chapter! You are truly wonderful readers! I am sorry for the delay (and for the cliffhanger), but please remember that we are moving toward HEA.

When Rey opened her apartment's door she was deeply confused. Finn was _never_ home before her. And not only that – the whole apartment was full of deliciously smelling take-out. It’s not like she didn’t have nice food before, she even started to put on weight, courtesy to Kylo, but to have such a feast in her own home…

“What are we celebrating?” Rey sing-songed instead of greeting. Finn beamed at her.

“Peanut, you won’t believe it! I had a meeting with my manager today and guess what?” She probably could but that was less fun. “They promoted me! _Me_! You are looking at the new team-lead.” Rey screeched in delight and hugged her friend tightly.

“Congratulations! You deserve it!” she squealed into his chest, elated with his news. “I’m so happy for you. I didn’t think he would do that,” she mumbled absently remembering dark eyes that looked at her so intently.

“ _He_?” Finn asked looking at her with sudden interest. “Rey, what did you do?” She blushed.

“I may have said something to Kylo. But Finn, you deserve it, you did it all on your own, you know that?” she hastened to reassure him. That earned her a hearty laugh.

“Peanut, are you a witch or something?” Rey smiled cheekily.

“Who knows, I may be.”

Kylo was a very confusing man, Rey was sure. Why buy a bunch of extremely expensive designer suits if all of them looked exactly the same? Or how a man with his exquisite taste, who could distinguish most delicate tones in wine or sauce, could completely overlook the whole realm of deserts? Anyone who refused sugar treats was insane in Rey’s book. No wonder she was so surprised to see a giant chocolate cake sitting proudly in the middle of the table.

“What is this?” she blinked not believing her eyes. Kylo chuckled.

“What does it look like?”

“You tell me.” He pretended to think about it.

“Hmm. A little bird told me that it’s your birthday.” Rey scowled. She didn’t particularly like the day since it wasn’t even her _real_ birthday.

“Finn. _That traitor_.” Kylo smirked.

“And here I thought you like cakes.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“I _love_ cakes. I hate my birthday,” she clarified.

“Why…” he quickly stopped himself. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Rey waved him off.

“I won’t sing you that terrible song, I promise,” Kylo smirked suddenly. She glared at him. Finn already get his earful for _that_ brilliant idea.

“Good.”

“And I’ll get rid of this,” continued the man reaching for the cake. Rey’s blood froze.

“Don’t you dare! No one stands between me and my food!”

“I never doubted that,” responded Kylo with amused chuckle. She eyed carefully the delicious chocolate treat.

“It’s kinda big.”

“What, you can’t finish it in one sitting?” he smirked. _As if!_

“I will damn try,” Rey said with conviction making him snort.

“I bet. Don’t worry about it, I have the box. You can take the rest with you. To share with your friends,” he smiled at her. Rey stared at him.

“You are my friend too.” Kylo looked abashed but pleased.

“Oh. Thank you.” Rey was willing to bet that his ears were red.

“So you must have a slice,” she continued.

“You know I don’t like sweets,” he protested in vain. Rey narrowed her eyes menacingly.

“Have the cake _or else_.” Kylo gave out a long-suffering sigh.

“Anything for the birthday girl.”

Rey was in a particularly good mood that night walking in with spring in her steps. Kylo lifted an eyebrow curiously.

“So, how was the cake?” She beamed at him.

“Total success,” Rey gushed. “I invited Rose and we had a little tea party with Finn and that idiot has _finally_ asked her out,” she barely contained her excitement.

“Finn asked out _Rose_?” Kylo frowned as if entertaining some new outlandish concept. Rey nodded still grinning.

“Yep! All thanks to you. Your cake, I mean,” she amended. Weirdly, he kept frowning.

“Wait, you two are not a…” Rey almost dropped from her seat.

“What? Of course not! He is like brother to me. You don’t date your siblings,” she protested vehemently completely weirded out with thought of her and _Finn_ of all people. “Besides, between you and my studies I have no time for dating,” she added as an afterthought.

“Oh, um, of course,” Kylo mumbled dazedly. “Great. I mean, not great.” He flushed. “Um. Sorry.” Rey shook her head amused by his embarrassment and the whole situation.

“Me and Finn. He’ll laugh his ass out.”

Another thing Rey learned about Kylo was that he had an extensive wardrobe. Dozens of designer costumes, shirts and coats, all in signature black. How did she know it? Very simple. She asked why someone so filthy rich wore constantly the same outfit. That was an awkward discussion for sure. After that Rey was left with another question – was there anything _not_ black in that massive wardrobe of his?

“Kylo?” she called softly.

“Yes?” the man lifted his warm brown eyes. Rey bit her lip.

“Do you know what colors are?” she asked cheekily. He gaped at her.

“Excuse me?” _Oh, this was fun._

“Colors? Other than black?” Kylo looked at her with deeply puzzled expression.

“Yes?” Rey grinned.

“You sure? Because I know you for a while and you always look like corporate goth or vampire businessman or world dominator in training.” His frown deepened making him look like a lost puppy.

“In training?” She let out a peal of laugh.

“Really? That’s the part you chose to focus on?” Kylo pursed his lips, offended.

“And what the hell is a corporate goth?” Rey cackled.

“Should I offer you a mirror? Do you have a reflection at all?” He glared at her, his pout in full force.

“Very funny. Yes, I own colors.” Than Kylo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “Do _you_ have any dresses?” Rey huffed.

“Seriously?” He smirked.

“You and pants are in committed relationship, aren’t you?” It was her turn to pout.

“Nope.” Kylo leaned back on his chair looking smug.

“Sorry, pants _and_ shorts.” It wasn’t like he was wrong. Rey indeed preferred pants to skirts, she liked her mobility just fine and besides it’s better to be sure that she could run after a bus, climb a fence or kick someone’s ass without exposing anything she would prefer not to. “And _overalls_ ,” Kylo added with pretended horror. “Do you even know what a dress is?” She glared at him.

“Backtalking much?” He grinned smugly.

“Let’s make a deal – I’ll wear something _not_ black when you wear a dress.”

“And not grey,” Rey hastily added then sent him a grin of her own. “ _Oh, you are so on_.”

She took their deal seriously, after all, Rey was no quitter. But she wasn’t a girly girl either so she requester Rose’s help. When asked, the tiny brunette looked as if Christmas came early squealing in delight and talking tints, highlighters and some other mysterious gibberish. It was good that Rey trusted Rose with her life, otherwise she would run screaming for the hills.

Luckily for her she only ended up with light blush, my-lips-but-better lipstick and a bit of mascara. Her hair was curled lightly and Rose put her into yellow sundress she borrowed from Paige. Rey glanced at the mirror and thought with surprise that she looked _pretty_. Though her reaction was nothing compared to Ben’s slack-jawed expression.

“Wow! You look beautiful,” he said with amazement, his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. "Not that you didn't before," he ammended hastily. Rey might have read something into it if she wasn’t busy admiring _his_ magical transformation. Ben sported navy suit with white shirt and together with his stature and hair he looked almost royal.

“Thank you. You are not so bad yourself,” she finally remembered how to talk.

“Yeah, but you look better.” Rey blushed heavily. How did he bring it out of her she had no idea.

“Thanks to Rose. She dolled me up,” Rey explained shyly. Ben hummed approvingly.

“I can see. Twirl,” he requested. Rey complied easily, her yellow dress swishing around her knees.

“Satisfied?” she grinned. Ben looked at her appreciatively.

“This dress is made for dancing.” Her eyes widened in alarm.

“Oh, I don’t dance. I don’t know how,” Rey finished awkwardly, mortified. For some reason Ben didn’t look upset or disappointed.

“I do.”

“Of course.” It made sense, with his education and line of work Ben was a perfect gentleman.

“It’s not difficult,” he smiled encouragingly. “You need a teacher.” Rey gaped at him as he offered her his hand.

“What?”

“Join me. Please.” Unable to break the spell of his warm brown eyes she hesitantly took his hand and allowed herself to be swept away.

Kylo cut his stake with a single-minded concentration only he could muster. Rey liked him like that – distracted, so that she could admire him without being caught. They were on much better terms now than in the beginning, but there was still so much she would like to know about him. Today Rey was going to do something risky – she wanted to break another wall between them.

“Kylo?” he lifted his head and smiled. Surprisingly it made him look younger, even boyish. Rey would never tell him but she treasured those moments, with him being so unguarded only for her. “May I ask you something? It’s personal.” He smirked.

“As if it has ever stopped you before.” Rey took a deep breath.

“Where did you get your scar? You don’t have to answer,” she added hastily watching as his smile disappeared. _Way to go, Rey, way to go._ He didn’t look at her, his gaze becoming unfocused, lost in his thoughts for a long time. When she finally came to conclusion that he wouldn’t say anything at all she suddenly heard his deep voice.

“It was an accident.” Kylo still wasn’t looking at her, he seemed detached but his expression was pained. “I was driving my father’s car in the rain. The road was slippery.” He gulped for air, his fists tightening unconsciously. “We were fighting. I didn’t see the other car until…” Rey felt a wave of guilt and compassion for him.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered. Kylo shook his head.

“It was my fault.”

“No!” Rey protested furiously.

“You don’t understand,” he protested vehemently. His grip on utensils was so hard his knuckles turned white. Rey desperately wanted to take his hands in hers but she wasn’t sure that was what Kylo needed. “We have always had bad relationship. I was my family’s disgrace. After…” his voice cracked. “I woke up like this. My father…” Rey couldn’t bear the anguish on his face. Her very soul ached.

“Oh, Kylo,” she whispered covering his hand with hers. He didn’t notice.

“My mother blamed me. My uncle thought _I did it on purpose_.” He looked her straight in the eye. “We fought. I walked out on them. We haven’t seen each other since.” Rey’s heart broke for him.

“Kylo, I’m so sorry.”

“That’s not even my name. My real name,” he amended bitterly. “I changed it. Too much… of everything. It’s Ben. Ben Solo.” He looked so raw and vulnerable she couldn’t bear it. Rey was a fixer and fixing she did.

“Ben,” she begun squeezing his hand. “Whatever happened, it’s not your fault. None of it. It was an accident.” She let her complete conviction show in her voice.

“Rey,” he whispered reverently.

“It’s not your fault,” she reiterated. “It isn’t.” Kylo – Ben – stared at her as if she was an angel who accidentally graced him with her presence.

“Thank you.” Rey thought those were the sweetest words she ever heard.

The thing about peace is that it’s incredibly fragile. One moment Rey was laughing with Finn on her way home and another her word crumbled down just like her spilled groceries. Armed robbery – two simple words that belong to newspaper headlines, but it was _Finn_ that fell down, it was his blood sipping through her fingers. In one horrible endless moment Rey thought she was left alone in the world but his chest rose and so did her hope. Rey screamed and pressed the wound and then she grabbed her phone with shaky hands and made a frantic call. It barely registered that the number she called wasn’t emergency service.

“B-Ben?” she barely sobbed.

“Rey, what’s wrong?” His frantic voice only made her cry harder.

“I… Finn, he’s been sh-shot… There is b-blood everywhere. I c-can’t…” Rey chocked on her sob.

“Where are you?” he demanded. “Rey, tell me where and I’ll come for you, OK? Hux is already dialling the ambulance. It will be all right, Sweetheart, just tell me.” So she did. And sitting on the pavement with her hands covered in red, hearing the ambulance in the distance Rey let herself believe that this time someone would indeed come back for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, no one dies. Finn is too precious and will be protected at any cost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atermath of the previous chapter. Fluff ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I scared you all! Finn lives. Also there is plenty of fluff and devoted Reylo. I actually wanted to finish this chapter more dramatically but I needed something sweet so we have this instead. Enjoy!

She is not sure what’d happened between the ambulance arrival and her sitting on a plastic hospital seat anxiously expecting something – _anything_ – from the doctors. Rey remembered crying, and begging for help, and gentle but firm hands keeping her from following after Finn and being checked for injuries, and someone pressing a glass of water into her hands and telling her that everything would be fine. _As if!_ How could it when her best friend was _shot_? She thought that there had been the police taking her statements but she couldn’t be sure, everything just blurred into one big terrible mess. Her face was swollen and blotchy, her cheeks wet and she felt like were no more tears left in her. Rey could just stare dumbly on the floor, feeling tired and empty.

Somewhere down the hall there was a commotion, some angry noises. Not that it mattered. It took too much effort to lift her head anyway. The voices became progressively louder and a familiar dark figure appeared in the doorframe. _Was it?.._ Rey's heart skipped a beat. Something akin to hope made through her numbness.

“Sir, you are not allowed to be here. Sir!” the nurse tried to stop him. His ginger companion intercepted her.

“Allow me to clarify the situation…”

Rey saw the moment Ben noticed her. With renewed sense of purpose he rushed to her side dropping to his knees and gathered her in his arms without care of her stained clothes.

“Sweetheart,” he whispered into her hair. That was how Rey knew she was wrong to think that there were no tears left, as soon as she was wrapped into his strong arms poor girl started crying again. He was so warm and solid, and safe, and so…

“Ben,” Rey sobbed pitifully burying herself into his broad chest. He smelled like safety, and home, and hope and she had never needed anyone so much in her life. As she cried her heart out Ben gently rocked her and whispered reassuring words into her hair.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” After a while her sobs receded leaving Rey limply cling to him like to the only stable thing in her world. “How is Finn?” Ben asked quietly. She had to force herself to stop shaking.

“O-operation. The doctors say he lost a lot of blood.” He squeezed her tighter.

“What’s happened?” She shivered.

“We were going home. There was this kid in the alley. He had a gun… wanted our wallets...” Another sob escaped her. “F-Finn tried to talk to him, came too close… the kid shot… so much blood…” To her mortification she started crying again. Ben just held her rubbing soothing circles into her back.

“It’s OK, Sweetheart, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Rey wiped her eyes trying to calm herself down.

“Does his insurance cover it?” she asked weakly. FO took care of its emloyees, right?

“Rey, don’t worry about that,” Ben reassured her.

“But…” He squeezed her hand.

“I have it covered. Trust me.” They sat like that for a while with her hiding her face in the crook of his neck and breezing in his comforting scent until they were roused by frantic Rose.

“Rey! What’s happened? How is he?” The girl panted heavily clearly having run all the way to the hospital.

“Armed robbery. He is being operated on.” Rose’s face crumpled.

“Finn… I didn’t… I haven’t tell him…” Rey and Ben reacted just in time to guide her to the nearest seat where the girl completely broke down.

“He knows, sweetie, he knows.”

They waited for what seemed like hours. The doctors moved back and forth telling them nothing which only set the girls more on edge. When the wait became unbearable the surgeon finally emerged with unreadable expression on his face. Rey’s heart dropped.

“Miss Smith?” She stood up. “The operation was successful, your brother is in recovery now.” A wave of immense relief washed over her and she wobbled on her feet. Luckily Ben was there to catch her.

“Can I see him?” Rey asked tentatively. The doctor shook his head.

“Not yet, he is under sedatives. Tomorrow morning.” He looked at her sternly. “Miss Smith, if you want my professional opinion, you are in shock. I would suggest you go home, take a long bath, have proper rest, then return tomorrow. There is no sense for you to stay here overnight.” She immediately bristled.

“No, I…” Rose squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“Rey, go. I’ll stay.” She wanted to protest but the events of the day took toll on her leaving little energy for a fight. Ben put an end to it wrapping a steady hand around her waist.

“Come on, Sweetheart.”

Ben was a legitimate marvel among the men. If Rey had had any doubts before, she had none now. He was so patient and gentle with her taking her to his mansion, making sure she ate, offering her a bubble bath and a bed in a guest bedroom to stay the night so that she wouldn’t be alone. He had already done so much for her and yet he kept fawning all over.

Sitting there in the warm bubbly water (seriously, who took bath nowadays?) Rey let go of her stress, washing away the horrible memories. She only wanted some rest, a warm safe space, preferably in Ben’s arms. The truth was that her feelings shifted considerably during the length of their acquaintance. Rey used to think they were friends but were they? She wished for something more. To be close to him, to be cuddled and kissed, to hold his hand during the day and to share his bed during the night. In short, her feelings were considerably not friendly and now, in the moment of distress, she wanted Ben as close as humanly possible. Alas, she was dealing with a gentleman who would rather make sure she was OK, wrapping her in his giant fluffy bathrobe and leaving her in the guest bedroom then even glance at her inappropriately. Rey couldn’t let him go this way. Not when she needed him like air.

“Ben, come here,” she called softly. He paused.

“What?..” the rest was lost as Rey surged on her tip-toes and finally caught his lips in a long-awaited soft kiss.

“Stay,” she whispered. Ben shook his head.

“No.” His rejection hurt more than Rey cared to admit.

“You don’t want me?” she asked in a small voice lowering her eyes. She couldn't bear looking at him.

“Sweetheart, it’s not like that." His voice sounded pained. "You are in shock. I won’t take advantage of you.” Rey bristled.

“I know what I want,” she announced narrowing her eyes. Ben smiled slightly.

“Tell it to my face tomorrow and we’ll talk about it. Good night, Sweetheart.” He gently kissed her forehead and left while Rey remained there alone to quietly simmer with anger and disappointment.

It’s a wonder how much better you feel after a good night sleep. She woke up in the most comfortable bed in existence, calm and well-rested. It took a moment to remember Finn’s injury, hospital and Ben’s rejection. Rey frantically reached for her phone. Thank god a call to Rose confirmed that her friend was OK, awake and conscious, waiting for her. The prognoses were good and it made her heart so much lighter. Promising them that she would be there as soon as possible Rey ended the call preparing to face her another problem.

Ben was downstairs drinking coffee, already dressed for work and looking unfairly good for such early hours. If only they had handled things differently the previous night... But no. No time like present then.

“Good morning.” He smiled.

“Good morning, Rey. How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks,” she replied evenly pouring herself a cup and joining him.

“There is breakfast in the kitchen, Mitaka will take you to the hospital whenever you are ready.” Rey sent him a grateful look.

“Thank you.” Ben waived her off but she wouldn’t be deterred. “Seriously, I want to thank you for everything you did for Finn and for me.” She smiled cheekily. “And while I appreciate your chivalry, you should know that had you gotten your head out of your ass yesterday, you could have enjoyed a very pleasant morning with me. As it is you’ll have to wait till evening to at least kiss me properly.” Ben’s jaw fell open. Rey giggled at his befuddled expression. “Have a nice day and try not to think about me naked in your bed too much,” she ended with a wink feeling much better after the previous night fiasco. Revenge was better served cold anyway.

“How is Finn?” asked Rey’s boyfriend as she was shamelessly stealing a fry from his plate. It was a good thing that he was used to her antics at this point. Her love for food could overcome any other passion in her life.

“Recovering. His doctor think he’ll be all right in no time.” She scrunched her nose adorably. “That is, unless Rose smothers him accidentally considering how thoroughly she channelled Mama Bear.” Ben chuckled. 

“That’s great. Have they found the shooter?” Rey nodded, her lips pinched. Her boyfriend immediately covered her hand with his.

“Yes. It was just a kid. An addiction, bad company, debts, you know how it goes.” He hummed in agreement.

“Do you need a lawyer?” If it was up to her, she would certainly agree but that wasn’t the case. Her friend was way too good for this world.

“Finn doesn’t want to press charges if the kid agrees to go to rehab.” She looked sadly at her plate. “If life had turned differently, that could have been him. Or me.” Ben looked horrified.

“No, Rey, don’t say that. You are so much better than that. You have no idea.”

“Don’t.” He looked at her sternly.

“I very much do. You are so good and kind, you are the best part of my day and probably of my life and…” Rey couldn’t help but beam at him, joy bubbling inside her like champagne.

“Who knew you are such a sap?” He leaned to kiss her sweetly.

“That’s all your influence.” God, Rey was so gone for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fair warning - next chapter will contain angst. It gets worse before it gets better. I may be evil but I keep strict HEA policy so don't worry too much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is so good that something is bound to happen. Will Ben's secret break the couple apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longish because I was meaning to end the previous chapter with the first two fragments. But it would make two cliffhangers and I'm not that evil (also my dear colleague was quitting and I needed some fluff in my life). Anyway, this is your angst and HEA I promised.

Rey glared at her textbooks with barely concealed hatred. Even an extremely pleasing sight of her boyfriend cooking couldn’t lighten her mood.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Ben turned to her, one hand steering a deliciously sizzling content of the pan. Rey sighed.

“Nothing. It’s just… my professor is a real hard-ass. He always picks up on everyone and unfortunately he is also my scientific advisor.” He smiled at her compassionately.

“Poor girl. Will fresh steak make things better?” Rey beamed.

“I love you!”

“Not as much as you love your food,” Ben teased her. _Well, he might be onto something._

“True. Now give me a minute to finish this dumb paper for Professor Skywalker.” Her boyfriend froze.

“Skywalker?”

“Yeah, my hard-ass advisor,” she confirmed. Ben turned to her abruptly.

“Rey, he can’t teach you,” the man said gravely. Her jaw dropped.

“Excuse me? And why is that?”

“Because he is an asshole and I don’t want him around you.” Rey simply stared at him. _Who did he think he was?!_

“Seriously? You want me to endanger my scholarship because you have the mood? Not all of us have resources to do whatever they want,” she spat. Ben didn’t back down.

“You damn well know that I’ll pay for your classes.” Rey exploded.

“You are my bloody _boyfriend_ , not my Sugar Daddy!” They were glaring at each other breezing heavily.

“Sweetheart, please,” he asked softly.

“Give me one damn reason!” Ben raked his hand through his hair in frustration.

“He is...”

“He _what_?” Silence. And then…

“Nothing.” Rey huffed angrily.

“You know what? You mind your business and I’ll mind mine. Have a nice evening.” With that she turned away abruptly and stormed out of Ben’s house.

Rey couldn’t sleep that night. She couldn’t bring herself to answer Ben’s calls either. It was their first serious fight and it had hit the most painful spot. They were not equal in their relationship. He was rich successful attractive exec (with a bunch of issues, but still) and she was a broke college student with no-filter mouth. Hardly a match made in heaven. Ben had never made her feel that way but for someone as fiercely independent as Rey it was still difficult. And being reminded that he would pay for her in exchange for her compliance…

“You seem troubled today, young Rey.” She snapped out of her thoughts to find Luke Skywalker’s piercing blue eyes stare at her. The man had a startling ability to get under her skin.

“It’s nothing.” Professor Skywalker shook his head.

“It is not when it reflects on the quality of your work. Your emotions lead you astray.” She barely suppressed an eyeroll. “What’s happened?”

“I had a fight with my boyfriend,” Rey finally divulged. “Regarding my studies,” she answered his silent question.

“I don’t think I should remind you that you don’t need people who hinder your development in your life.” His condescending tone made her skin prickle.

“Actually Ben is always so supportive, he just…” she started defensively. The man suddenly perked.

“Ben?”

“My boyfriend. He usually goes by Kylo,” Rey supplied absentmindedly. Skywalker narrowed his eyes.

“Kylo? As in _Kylo Ren_?”

“Yes?”

“Rey, you must immediately leave him! It’s for your own safety.” She stared at the man dumbfondedly.

“Excuse me?! Who do you think you are?”

“His uncle.” Her blood boiled with righteous fury.

“What? You are the one who kicked him out of his own home?! Grieving? How could you?!” she cried out indignantly.

“You don’t understand! He is a monster,” Skywalker spat. Rey lost it.

 _“You_ are! He was suffering, he couldn’t even look his own mother in the eye.”

“How about his father?”

“What?” She felt her word tilt on its axis.

“The one who broke his spine and won’t be able to walk ever again?” taunted the man. Rey gaped for air.

“He- he is _alive_?”

“Pretty much. Didn’t Ben tell you?” Her head was reeling.

“He…” _How?.._

“Had he told you how many times his parents had tried to contact him?” continued Skywalker. “How they call his office every week and he won’t answer?”

“No,” she whispered helplessly.

“Yes, Rey,” the man pressed, “Kylo Ren is full of lies and you are better off without him.” Her heart broke.

“I-I’m sorry, I have to go.” She turned and run out of the door.

On her mad dash to First Order building Rey was torn between slapping Ben across his unfairly attractive face and praying he had a reasonable explanation for his behavior. As if there was any. As if there could be one. This time the secretary didn’t even try to stop her.

“How could you?” were her first words. Ben blinked at her dazedly.

“Rey?” He looked genuinely confused. It hurt even seeing him.

“I thought they were dead! How could you?” She sniffed. Ben took a cautious step toward her. She backed away.

“Rey, baby, what are you talking about?” he asked with worry.

“Your parents!”

“Luke,” he started impassively.

“Yes! All this time! And you are just sitting here and doing nothing,” Rey finished bitterly.

“What do you want me to do?” He didn’t sound like the kind compassionate man she knew. This was all Mr. Ren, an indifferent standoffish asshole.

“Seriously? How about you get on your knees and beg for their forgiveness?” Rey didn’t try to hide her anger. He discarded a loving _family,_ something she would kill for.

“Yeah?” he snorted. “For what? For them being shitty parents? For kicking me out of my home? For my drunk father grabbing the wheel in the middle of the road? For shouldering all this guilt alone?” He had the audacity to laugh. “No, I’ll pass.” Rey stared at him incredulously.

“You can’t be serious. You have _parents_ who love you enough to want you in their life and you cast them away? What kind of monster are you?” He raised his hands in placating gesture.

“Rey, Sweetheart, don’t project your issues on me. _Your_ parents threw you away like garbage and drank themselves to death. You are still holding on. Let go.” It was like slap to her face.

“How- How did you?..” He snorted.

“Why do you think Finn didn’t found anything? Because _nothing_ was there. Your record is empty. Your parents just dropped you on the liquor shop doorstep.” Rey chocked.

“You couldn’t…”

“Oh, I could. The police found them two month later. Alcohol poisoning.” He moved closer reaching for her hand. “Forget your fantasies, Rey, _this_ is your reality.” Never in her life could she imagine her heart being broken twice in one day. She sobbed.

“You lied.”

“It’s true,” he persisted. Rey shook her head laughing bitterly.

“No. You _promised_ you won’t look into my file but you did.” Not only he betrayed his family, he broke her trust. She backed away from the monster she had misery to fall in love with. Only then he realized with horror what he did.

“Rey, no. No, no, no. Let me fix this.”

“You breached the contract, Mr. Ren. The deal is void,” she said coldly.

“Sweetheart, please!” Were there tears in his eyes or was it just the reflection of light? It didn’t matter. He broke her heart and now she was left to pick pieces.

“Don’t. Good bye.” She turned and run.

“Rey. Rey!” Kylo called after her desperately. But he didn’t follow.

It’s difficult to leave with a broken heart when even breezing is painful. With time it numbs and everything else too. It had been a week after she saw him the last time. A week since Finn had found her sobbing in their living room and promised to kill Kylo on the spot. A week since the assault of his frantic calls. A week since she had left her room at all. At first Finn and Rose tried to give her space but with time they became more impatient. Rey didn’t care. All she wanted was to lay there on her bed and pretend she didn’t exist.

“Peanut, please get up,” Finn tried for the umpteenth time.

“No,” was her only reply.

“Rey, you can’t keep moping forever.” _Arguable._

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Her reply was muffled by her cover. Her friend sighed.

“Mitaka is waiting,” he tried another tactic. Kylo no longer tried to contact her but he still kept sending his driver. _Monster_.

“Don’t care.”

“You could at least tell him that you are not going,” persisted Finn.

“I already did. He has his orders. I don’t care anyway,” Rey mumbled. Too many words required too much energy.

“Maybe you should…” She threw a pillow into his general direction.

“No! Leave me alone!” With a long-suffering sigh Finn closed the door behind him.

“Honey, you should talk to him,” gently said Rose while rubbing soothing circles into her back. Rey didn’t hit her with pillow only because it felt kinda nice.

“No.”

“You _need_ to talk it through,” the other girl pressed. _God, why was she so stubborn?_

“We already did,” grumbled Rey remembering their last conversation. “It’s over.”

“Peanut, you are so wrong,” gently said Rose. It was annoying that she even sounded like Finn.

“Am not.” Her friend sighed.

“Are too. Rey, listen, he…”

“Don’t care,” she announced covering her head with pillow. Maybe if she stayed like that, they would finally leave her alone. The last thing Rey needed was to hear again about her ex.

Once upon a time kitchen used to be her favorite place in the house. Now she low-key hated it because it was impossible to get there without being assaulted by her roommate.

“How was your day?” Finn asked innocently.

“Fine,” Rey replied curtly.

“Why don’t you ask about mine?”

“Because.” She refused to walk into his trap. Finn didn’t look offended.

“You know what, I’ll tell you anyway,” he said amicably. Rey gritted her teeth. “We are a bit stressed because our CEO looks like a kicked puppy and behaves like a broken-hearted teenager which freaks everyone out. I wonder why?” he asked nonchalantly.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Her friend sighed loudly, annoyed.

“Rey, he keeps sending his driver for weeks. You should at least talk to him.” _Talk to whom, Mitaka?_ Whatever Finn had in mind, it wasn’t gonna happen.

“Did he paid you say that?” she snapped. Finn stared at her evenly.

“No. In fact, he won’t even ask about you. Because he genuinely thinks _he has no right to know_.” Huh, at least something went through that thick scull of his. She snorted.

“True.”

“Rey…”

“Don’t care,” she dropped on her way out.

It was pity that broken heart wasn’t a valid excuse to skip classes. On the other hand, Rey cared about her grades and wasn’t going to let her ex ruin that as well. Considering that there was his uncle who could do it just fine.

She knocked on the door. “Professor?” Skywalker lifted his head from the papers he was grading and did something unconventional – he smiled.

“Rey? Come in, dear.” It was so out of his character that she almost pinched herself.

“Is something wrong with my work?”

“Oh? No, no, I just want to apologize.” _OK, pinching was definitely in order_.

“For what?” she asked in utter puzzlement. Luke blinked.

“For assuming things about you and Ben, of course. You were right – he is not a monster I thought.” Rey had to fight hard to keep her face impassive. “He reached out to his parents and they reconciled. They insist it’s all because of you.” _Wait, what?!_ “I couldn’t believe what Leia told me. Ben has never cared about anyone that much in his life. We – my family and I – are forever in your debt,” the man said sincerely but she didn’t hear him. _Reconciled? Because of her? Was it a joke?_

“They talk again?” she finally croaked. Professor Skywalker looked at her with confused frown.

“Yes. You didn’t know? They have dinners every Friday. I thought…” He blinked. “Since he clearly loves you so much…” Rey’s mind spun. _Ben did all of that? Because of her? And never told her?_

“I’m sorry, I have to go,” she said hastily before running out of his office again.

“Rey!” the man called. She didn’t respond. She had something else in mind.

Two busses and a mad run later she was standing in front of the familiar door ready to demand… something. Anything. Kylo was overdue a lot anyway. Rey yanked the door open and suddenly come face-to-face with diminutive stylish woman with an elaborate hairstyle. She was so surprised to see anyone else in Ben’s home she forgot her words for a second. Wrong house, maybe?

“Excuse me,” she blushed preparing to leave but the woman suddenly smiled brightly.

“Oh, you must be Rey! Han, come meet our daughter-in-law!” she yelled loudly. _Wait, what?!_

“Sweetheart, don’t freak her out,” chastised her a roguishly handsome older man in a wheelchair. Rey suddenly understood _who_ she was facing. _Oh, crap!_ That wasn’t the meeting with parents she was aiming for.

“Our _future_ daughter-in-law,” amended the woman. “I’m so excited to meet you! I’m Leia.” To her mortification Rey was abruptly tugged into a bone-crushing hug. _Would Leia still want to hug her if she knew Rey was there to kick her son’s ass?_

“Han,” introduced himself the man. “The kid did well. You are way out of his league,” he smirked. She flushed. The whole interaction was too overwhelming.

“I…”

“Ben, your girlfriend is here,” Han yelled loudly. _God, this family was a handful._ Before she had any chance to gather herself together she was facing her bo… ex-boyfriend staring at her in amazement. The asshole looked so good that she felt an overwhelming need to kis… kick him. Yes, kick his lying beautiful arse.

“Rey,” he whispered reverently.

“Kylo,” she replied as coldly as she could muster considering that three people stared at her with various level of hope and awe.

“We’ll leave you two to it,” loudly announced Leia, God bless her. Rey already _loved_ this woman. “Make sure you come to Sunday dinner, dear.”

“And use protection,” quipped Han earning himself a slap upside the head from his wife. “We are not ready to become grandparents just yet.”

“Speak for yourself,” snapped Leia before smiling warmly at Rey. “Have a nice day.” And just like that she was left alone with her infuriating, arrogant idiot of a bo… ex-boyfriend.

“You are here,” Ben breezed taking her in with hungry eyes. He had no business to look at her like that.

“You are an arse!” Rey announced glaring at him. He nodded.

“I know.” His compliancy infuriated her even more. Rey angrily jabbed his chest.

“How could you not tell me?!”

“You were not exactly open to communication,” Ben shot back. She gritted her teeth, her hand clutching his shirt.

“You didn’t try.” Her hands moved to his neck at their own volition. To choke him, obviously.

“You didn’t want me to.”

“I…” Rey narrowed her eyes angrily and yanked him down. “You are a monster!”

“Yes, I am,” he replied before covering her lips with his and for the first time in weeks Rey felt herself whole. Ben’s arms wrapped around her waist cradling her close while her fingers winded themselves into his hair and she would gladly spend the rest of her life like this… if not for a pesky air. They broke up panting and looking at each other dazedly.

“They think we are getting married,” Rey broke the silence.

“They invited you to dinner,” Ben said as if it was self-explanatory. She jabbed his chest again in accusation.

“You told them you love me!”

“It’s true.” Did he really think that it compensated the fact that behind her back her hypothetical mother-in-law was already planning the wedding?

“I hate you!” Rey glared at him, her fingers still playing with his hair.

“I know,” Ben replied with a smirk before soundly kissing her again. It took them quite some time to break it.

“I’m not marrying you,” she insisted stubbornly. Her no-longer-ex-boyfriend had the audacity to grin.

“Now.”

“Now,” Rey agreed with amendment. “I’m still furious.”

“I know,” replied Ben smirking. “Bedroom?” She was nodding before she remembered her words.

“God, yes!”

_And they lived happily ever after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it a wrap? I don't know. I might be convinced to do a little epilogue for these two. I am also trying to figure out what's next to focus on. There are so many ideas, but the main three are: a drabble on accidental pregnancy/post-break-up, a one-shot where Rey takes care of her sick boss and a multu-chapter about stress-cooker Ben and grateful eater Rey. If you have any thoughts, please drop a line or two below!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling I left you all underfluffed yesterday. So here is your sweet-sweet post-HEA (or whilst-HEA?).

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?” Rey swatted away her husband’s eager hands wandering around her tasteful red dress (her mother-in-law had impeccable taste).

“I am doing my motherly duty,” she replied trying to find the necessary number. It was quite difficult with Ben leaving a trail of hot kisses down her neck. He found a sensitive spot under her ear and Rey whimpered pathetically. “Stop that!” Her husband chuckled lowly.

“Why? Isabelle is with her grandparents for a reason. We deserve a bit of an adult time on our anniversary. Don’t worry, Sweetheart, she’ll be just fine.” Rey sighed.

“I know. I’m just worried about her, being there all alone.” Ben snorted.

“Seriously? She is the most enterprising six-year-old in existence and has my parents wrapped around her little finger.” His hands tightened around Rey’s midriff and he nuzzled her neck again. “You know what, call my mom, ease your conscience and let’s get back to our plans.” She melted into his embrace.

“You are right.”

“Ah, the sweetest words.” Rey kicked his shin in retaliation.

Leia picked the phone almost immediately.

“Is everything all right?” the woman asked with worry.

“I think that was my line.”

“Rey, dear, I left you with my nerfheard of a son to celebrate and you are calling me instead of showing that pretty dress of yours in some fancy restaurant. It’s a valid question.” She could practically see Leia’s frown. Despite herself she smiled.

“We are about to head out. I just wanted to make sure that Izzy is fine.”

“My little mother hen,” murmured Ben lovingly.

“Of course she is fine,” assured her mother-in-law. “We are watching Disney.”

“Cinderella?”

“No, Beauty and the Beast. The old one, not that live-action cra… thing.” Rey giggled.

“Hey, it’s not that bad.” Leia huffed.

“Let me tell…” she was interrupted by a loud sounds of protest. “Oh dear, we have a problem.” In the background Isabelle was throwing a fit.

“Did Gaston shoot the Beast?” The woman sighed.

“Worse, the Beast turned into human and apparently your daughter is not into it.” Rey laughed wholeheartedly.

“Like her mother before her,” quipped Han, “That girl did marry the son of ours.” There was an unmistakable sound of smack.

“I’m sorry, dear,” said Leia. “We need to find something more Izzy-friendly to watch. No, Han, Die Hard is not a family movie,” she snapped. “Say hi to Ben and have fun. Not too much though, heaven knows we have our hands full with this one. Bye!” With amusement Rey put the phone down. Her husband immediately resumed his ministrations on her neck.

“I take it, everything is OK? Can I have my wife for myself now?” She smirked.

“I don’t know, can you?” Ben abruptly turned her around and claimed her lips in a long hungry kiss.

“So what is the plan?” Rey asked when they finally parted. Her husband grinned.

“I booked a table in Raddus.” Unlike her he did have a fondness for an upscale restaurant. “But then I thought how everyone would stare at my incredibly hot and sexy wife and reconsidered. You are my and my alone.” His possessive words send wave of warmth straight to her core. Rey nipped under his jaw playfully.

“Then where do we go?” Ben grinned.

“It’s a surprise. You’ll see.” He interlaced their fingers and guided her downstairs. They paused near the dining room. Rey looked at him confusedly.

“Ben, what?..” With a proud smile he opened the door. Inside the table was served exactly like the first time they dined together, the time before she loved him more than life itself. The room was lit with dozens of candles. Soft music, the one they had their first dance to, filled the air. Rey’s heart swelled. _After all these years he remembered._ With teary eyes she turned to her beloved husband who lucked at her with pure unadulterated adoration. “What is it, Ben?” He smiled at her softly.

“A dinner for two, Sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!


End file.
